


Meanwhile, Back at the Gedou Mazou...

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Spiderman Kisses, Yamato talking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstage/Off-screen/Off-page.  Being stuck in the Gedou Mazou for more than a hundred chapters is all kinds of unpleasant, but Yamato is not the only one affected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Back at the Gedou Mazou...

**Author's Note:**

> **Minor SPOILERS** up through 633 at least. Inspired by [this post](http://senpai-love.tumblr.com/post/51805684476/obitwerk-allilivinginbatcountry-obitwerk) on Tumblr. A fine example of something meant to be a quick bit of comment-crack that turned into something resembling legitimate fic. Posted in honor of Yamato's birthday.  
>  =====  
> Started: 5/31/13  
> Drafted: 7/26/13

"You know what the worst part of being stuck in this statue is?"

Seated on the cavern floor at a distance where Yamato could comfortably make eye contact from his upside-down position, Sai carefully pursed his lips and tilted his head in an inquisitive manner. "Sexual frustration?"

"...Er." Yamato blinked. He'd been planning to say the fear that his dangling storyline would be entirely forgotten in the mad rush to the finish and not remembered until after the series ended, or maybe something about the complete and total lack of any head or neck support, but Sai _did_ have a point. Sort of. "Do you know, I can't actually feel anything below my chest?"

He'd been trapped here for interminable ages, sidelined and largely forgotten by all appearances. Sai had decided that the nature of their relationship, their 'intimate bond', meant that he should be here as well and stayed with him despite Yamato's initial protests. Sai talked to him, kept him company through long unchanging hours and days (weeks? Years? Impossible to tell anymore), leaving only to make his own brief-and-infrequent on-page appearances, returning with food and news of how the war and the story were progressing. When he needed sleep he bedded down at the foot of the statue, directly beneath where Yamato was suspended, and Yamato was sure he would have gone stir crazy long ago without Sai's near-constant presence keeping vigil with him.

Even if it did mean conversations out of the blue about sexual frustration. 

Sai blinked. "Your body has gone numb?"

"Not exactly—it's more like it's...just not there anymore? I'm sure it's because of the seal, and maybe Kabuto's poison as well. It really freaked me out at first, and it's still strange and not very pleasant."

"You do not feel anything?"

"Nope."

"Then...you _aren't_ feeling sexual frustration." Sai's tone sounded just the slightest bit dejected.

"Nope—wait." Yamato's hindsight kicked in. "Sai, are _you_? Feeling sexually frustrated, I mean?"

Sai glanced over; his face was impassive but his eyes hinted at uncertainty. "I'm quite sure by now that's what this is, yes. It's disconcerting, and somewhat...irritating." His gaze shifted, slid across Yamato's upside-down mouth. "It has been over one hundred chapters since you were sealed into the Gedou Mazou and your comfort, your safety, your ultimate freedom ought to be my primary concern; I've found instead that having sex with you is often foremost in my mind. Sometimes it's all I can think about, and it is...frustrating, to fixate on my desire to have sex with you when it's not possible, but more and more frequently I have difficulty keeping my thoughts sufficiently focused."

"Ah." Yamato remembered how his hormones had behaved at Sai's age and his smile was half wince. "Heh. It must be driving you crazy—I'm sorry."

Sai's expression shifted, hesitant curiosity showing in the minute tilt of his eyebrows. "I believe I am...disappointed, that you are not also feeling this frustration, but I suspect this is an inappropriate emotional response?"

Yamato couldn't help laughing a little. "That's what's meant by 'misery loves company', Sai. It's perfectly natural to wish I was suffering along with you, even if those are feelings that people generally try to rise above."

"Then I will do my best to put these emotions aside."

The disappointment faintly lacing Sai's tone struck Yamato hard; if he'd been able, he would have pulled Sai into a fierce embrace. It wasn't the first time he'd wanted to do so—his inability to hug had never been more frustrating than in the beginning when Sai had returned from facing Shin—and, unfortunately, it would not be the last; he'd have to do his best with words alone.

"Not feeling my body doesn't mean I don't still want you, Sai. Attraction and desire and hormones are all rooted in the mind; my body may not be able to egg me on but I definitely want to—ehm. I miss...I _really_ miss being with you, and if I could crawl out of this stupid statue right now, I—I'd—"

Sai was sharply focused on him, alert and attentive; Yamato knew he couldn't leave the boy hanging, but he wasn't used to saying things like this aloud and it came out in a hesitant, mumbled rush. "I'd...ravishyouupagainstthewall."

Sai blinked, was silent for a moment, clearly analyzing the mental image Yamato had clumsily presented. "You would be..." He paused, looking for the right word. "...Forceful?" There was a wisp of interest underneath his tone that suggested approval of the idea.

Yamato cleared his throat, feeling just a little awkward. "Yes. If you...if you wanted me to be."

Sai's chest rose slightly with a quick breath. "Would you put my back to the wall, or my face?"

"...Your back." Yamato could feel heat in the tips of his ears and his heart was beating faster. "I probably wouldn't even bother taking off all your clothes. Or mine." 

Sai's indrawn breath was soft, entirely too mild to qualify as a gasp, but it was faintly audible all the same and Yamato could see the aroused glimmer in Sai's half-lidded eyes; saying these things still gave him little flares of embarrassment but all the same he couldn't help continuing at Sai's subtle responses.

"Just...the pants, just enough that I could...get inside you, and get your legs around me." He swallowed thickly, wet his lips. "And once I had you...ready, slicked and open and—and warmed up, I'd...I'dslidemycockin, deep, all the way in one go like you like me to do it—"

Sai was breathing light and steady, just a little faster than normal, and his attention was rapt on Yamato's upside down face.

"I'd kiss you like my life depended on it, brace you firm against the wall and crush you close in my arms and do you hard, hard and fast and good—" Yamato's voice caught and he drew a deep breath. "And I swear I wouldn't finish before you did, wouldn't stop until you'd had enough, until you told me you couldn't take it any more—"

He really, _really_ wished he could follow through. It had been ages and ages, quite possibly literal years since he'd been with Sai and body or no body, he missed it. Physical intimacy had never been his primary consideration in a relationship, but that certainly didn't mean he wanted to do without it. There was no denying the strength of the bond he felt with Sai when they were together, and grateful as he was for Sai's company during his indefinite confinement, he still ached for what they _didn't_ have here.

"I want you so much, Sai. Please don't ever think otherwise."

Sai nodded once, sharply, then straightened his shoulders, directed his gaze away from Yamato's face. "Perhaps we should choose another topic for conversation. This one is making me uncomfortably aroused."

Yamato looked at Sai, beautiful despite the dirt and the cuts and the ugliness of the plain Konoha uniform; he saw the discontent lurking at the corners of Sai's placid expression, saw the restless way Sai shifted to ease the erection he'd clearly developed, and—

_Of course._

He wondered why he'd never thought of it before.

"Sai, do you want me to suck you off?"

Sai blinked, eyes back on Yamato's, and hesitated slightly. "...Is it inappropriate for me to say 'yes' when you are bound and imprisoned?"

Yamato smiled. "I'm offering, Sai. It's okay."

"But it would only be sexually gratifying for me." Sai's placid demeanor was faintly marred by an endearing mix of uncertainty and eager longing underneath, and Yamato felt a great surge of affection rising in his chest. 

"Sai, come here." A gentle imperative was often more effective with Sai than anything else.

Sai obeyed, unfolding from his cross-legged position on the floor and rising, stepping closer to Yamato's suspended head.

"Pleasuring you is always, _always_ gratifying, whether or not I get off too. You're aroused, and it's my fault, and I want to help you take care of it. Would you like me to?"

"...Yes."

"Then open your pants."

Sai unfastened his trousers, slender fingers still hesitating slightly. 

Yamato gazed up at the boy with warm affection from his horizontal vantage point and tempered his voice to gentle insistence. "Sai. I want. Your cock. In my mouth." He wet his lips, eyes flicking briefly to Sai's open fly and back to his face. "Please."

"It would be...better, if I could reciprocate. I want you to have pleasure as well."

"I know. I'd prefer that too, but it's alright, really." Yamato's predicament couldn't be helped and until he was freed of it, anything he _could_ still do for Sai, he would. "You need this and I want to do it for you. I _like_ doing it for you."

Sai nodded, once, and deftly pulled himself out.

His cock was flushed and eager, incredibly stiff, moisture welling at the tip already, and Yamato felt his eyes dilate and his heart rate settle at the sight of it. It was _him_ who did that to Sai, even under these circumstances, and it had been such a long time—

He glanced up, caught Sai's gaze, opened his mouth.

Sai was careful guiding himself in, but when Yamato's lips closed on his shaft and Yamato's tongue circled the head he shuddered, curbing the impulse to thrust. Yamato sealed his lips and sucked, swirling his tongue around and along everything he could reach and Sai shuddered again, not quite gasping, holding himself as still as possible. 

Yamato wished in vain for the use of his hands, wanting to grasp Sai's hips to pull him closer, to show him that his carefulness was appreciated but not entirely necessary. Again, he had to rely on words, which was admittedly more difficult now that Sai's cock was in his mouth.

"Sai," he groaned, speaking awkwardly around it, "stop holding back—"

Sai pulled out, looked down, the crease between his eyebrows making clear that he hadn't understood the muffled words.

Yamato held that gaze despite the wet cock filling the bulk of his vision. "You don't need to be so careful," he offered gently. "Just do whatever you need to get off. I'll be fine."

He half-expected token resistance to the suggestion but Sai just gave a short nod, cock twitching briefly. Clearly his body had convinced his over-analytical brain to take Yamato at his word for once.

Sai's right hand moved to touch Yamato's face, fingertips brushing Yamato's cheek, thumb tracing the corner of Yamato's open mouth as he guided his cock back in with the other hand. Yamato ran the tip of his tongue all around the head before closing his lips and doing it again, teasing at the seam beneath; Sai's fingertips skittered against the edge of Yamato's ear, slid down and behind his neck in a gentle caress. "Yamato," he sighed quietly, pulling slowly back out and pushing back in; Yamato pressed and sucked as the head and shaft slid over the flat of his tongue and Sai shuddered deeply, drew back and started moving in earnest at last.

Yamato groaned, a shiver passing through what little he could feel of his body; it wasn't exactly the best blowjob he'd ever given but it had been so long, he was sure neither of them cared. Sai was hot and smooth in his mouth, tasted like sex and sweat and _Sai_ and Yamato couldn't help the sound that rose in the back of his throat, because he _missed_ this. He couldn't see much past Sai's testicles right there in his immediate vision, but what he could observe told him how much the boy missed this as well.

Sai leaned above him, head down, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, hips moving now in swift and steady rhythm to pump himself in and out of Yamato's mouth. His left hand was braced on the clawed fingers of Shodaime-sama's clone; his right was curled gently underneath the curve of Yamato's neck, threaded into his hair. It was a warm and solid weight there, supporting, connecting, and Yamato arched his head back into it, let Sai thrust as deep into his mouth as he wanted, knowing Sai would exercise caution regardless of permission.

He ignored the minor protesting of his neck and jaw muscles, focused on the cadence and the tempo of Sai's breathing, on using his tongue to heighten the pleasure for Sai, and took his own pleasure in the way that Sai's grip twitched against his scalp and Sai's panting grew more pronounced.

He lasted longer than Yamato would have guessed, but it was still no time at all before Sai's body went taut, the hand behind Yamato's neck tightening; he thrust erratically two, three more times and then, to Yamato's surprise, he abruptly pulled out with a sharp gasp. His first jet of semen hit the wall of the statue right where Yamato's chest disappeared into it; the next fell short over Yamato's throat and chin, and the rest landed warm on his cheek, running sluggishly beneath the edge of the happuri toward his ear.

Sai's breath returned in a rush and he crumpled slowly to his knees, panting heavily, his trousers still open and in disarray. Yamato wished more than anything that he could take Sai in his arms, hold him and kiss him while he came down from orgasm, but...if wishes were horses, and all that. He sighed, equal parts frustration and satisfaction.

Sai's hands fumbled up to either side of Yamato's face, fingers splayed across his happuri and jawline and ears, and Sai rose up enough to bring his mouth to Yamato's, kissing him upside-down with a passion that almost took Yamato off-guard. He showed no concern for the fact that he was smearing his own semen all over Yamato's cheek and his own hand in the process, and Yamato couldn't have cared less himself. He opened for Sai's tongue and curled his own around it tenderly, kissed with everything he had until Sai pulled away at long last.

Silence stretched for a moment while Sai stared down into his eyes and both of them caught their breath.

"You could have come in my mouth," Yamato finally said, quietly, idle conversation more than any real admonishment.

Sai gave a single negative shake of his head, his hands still framing Yamato's face, fingers threading under the back of his hair. "It would be difficult for you to swallow or to spit at that angle. I thought it more prudent to withdraw."

"Ah, well." Again, Sai did have a point. "Thank you, and thank you for letting me do that for you."

Sai's fingertips in his hair were moving slightly, sending little tingles of warmth across his scalp with every minute caress, and Yamato found himself hoping that Sai wouldn't stop. He didn't care that Sai's semen was smeared now in his hair, that there was a flaky drying film of it on his cheek that he had no way to clean up on his own; it was an effective reminder of their intimacy and even though he was hung here with his head and shoulders sticking out of the statue like an upside-down hunting trophy and no discernible connection to the rest of his body, it was...tolerable, with Sai kneeling here touching him like this, leaning down to kiss him again—

He couldn't help the groan that rose up as Sai's mouth brushed his, pressed, slid away and returned, as the tip of Sai's tongue traced gently along his top lip right where it transitioned from outer skin to inner, exactly where it was most sensitive. He let his eyes close, shut away all thoughts of anything except kissing Sai as long as he could.

Sai drew back at last, hands still moving gently in Yamato's hair, and Yamato blinked his eyes open again, met Sai's dark gaze, sure that his own was full of hopeless adoration.

"Sai..." 

If not, it was perfectly clear in his voice. 

Sai's thumb brushed along his neck, a soft caress. "I will be very pleased if your rescue happens soon," he said, quietly. "I had hoped that Sakura and I might mount an effort to that effect, but with Team Seven reassembling on the battlefield, I do not believe that will be likely anytime in the near future." He planted one more kiss to Yamato's bottom lip, gently, tenderly as his hands drew slowly out of Yamato's hair, then rocked back on his heels and stood smoothly, straightening and re-fastening his pants as he went. "As I am a part of Team Seven as well, it is once again time for me to make a brief appearance. I'll return when I'm able."

Disappointment welled, but Yamato willed it back down. "I'll be here," he said, lightly, helplessly—because where else was he going to be, really?—and Sai quirked a hint of an ironic smile in response.

"I will see you later, Yamato," he said, double-checking that all of his equipment was in place, then crowding into the space between Yamato and the spiky projections to Yamato's right in order to bend down and kiss him in proper right-side-up alignment. He lingered for a brief instant, just long enough to betray the depth of his reluctance to leave, then straightened up and walked out without a backward glance.

Yamato watched upside down as Sai disappeared into the dimness, blew out a heavy breath as utter stillness settled over the cavern once again.

He missed him already.


End file.
